<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simply Look This Way! by SnakeEyesOfMajima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895719">Simply Look This Way!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyesOfMajima/pseuds/SnakeEyesOfMajima'>SnakeEyesOfMajima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>webtoons - Fandom, 외모지상주의 | Lookism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, Ciggarattes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyesOfMajima/pseuds/SnakeEyesOfMajima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Will prob edit this but I wanted to throw out what I've been working on lately. Imagine as you, one, Essa Ives, living as a foreigner in Korean culture thrust into all the misogyny and warfare forced upon you by trying to be a normal high school student. Your background is fairly privileged but your circumstances not. Falling in love with another person seemed like a misfit and the tables continue to turn for you as others from the unknown deep street warfare become increasingly more interested in you. You only want to keep a certain party safe but that only proves to be your sweetest character flaw.<br/>(I'll be editing this later I just want this work starting out here.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Eun tae x reader, VAsco x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simply Look This Way!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your white dog Fanger gave another warning bark as his eye's narrowed in on the three men that crept closer to you. His build was one of a Husky and a Corgi. He wasn't large but he wasn't small either. </p><p>“Check out that red hair?” One said before the others started laughing.</p><p>“Definitely a foreigner. Might be fun.” Fanger bared his teeth then even as the last one in all black grabbed at your jacket collar.</p><p>“Stop!” you shouted your skin prickling as your heart hammered inside your chest. </p><p>“Shut up or it will hurt even more!” Another shouted as he brought his hand forwards striking your face sending you tumbling to the ground. Shaking your head you felt slightly dizzy. </p><p>“Fang...Fanger! Get him!” you commanded and heard as your dog snarled his paws skittering against the pavement as he rushed forwards. </p><p>“Ah! Fuck! Bitch's dog bit me!” Fanger then clamped his jaws onto one of the mans legs. </p><p>“Stupid mutt!” Another shouted and sent his leg out his foot connecting with your dogs gut. A sharp whine echoed through the ally and you scrambled to your feet then. Fanger was your only family here after transferring to Korea! How dare they! Jumping up and clamping your arms around the mans neck you rushed forwards bringing his head into the brick wall. With a groan he slid down and stayed there. </p><p>“Just leave me alone! I don't want trouble!” you shouted at the others as they started to converge around you. You stayed in front of your dog as he layed on the ground but continued to growl. The two remaining men laughed as they stared you down. </p><p>“You here that? Sicks her dog on us and attacks us and then says she doesn't want trouble?”</p><p>	“I only defended myself!” you retaliated your voice fighting not to shake. One man's hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of your red hair throwing you onto the ground. The other stepped onto your back as he wrestled to bind your hands behind your back.</p><p>“I really do like them feisty.” A hand reached for your belt then and your eyes widened. Was this really happening right now?! No!</p><p>	“Stop! Please!” you yelled.</p><p>	“Please beg louder. I love that! Really gets me going.” Your belt slid from your waist band in a swift abrupt motion suddenly even as you struggled under the two of them. </p><p>	“HELP SOMEONE!” You screamed then, you did not want this to happen! A hand hit your face with a force that dazed you. Your face fell to the side then as your cheek resting against the cold ground. You heard Fanger continue to whimper and growl somewhere near by. </p><p>	“What the hell are you punks doing?!” A voice started in and you tried to focus your eyes as the newest figure made an appearance at the end of the alleyway. White tank top and gray jumpsuit sleeves tied at the waist. Black hair with bangs split down the center of his forehead. </p><p>	“Oh...Shit...” one man breathed as he scrambled off and away from you. </p><p>	“What's wrong? He's just one man. We can take him.” the other commented as he took a step away from you. Flipping onto your back you scrambled away and near the wall towards Fanger. Checking to see if he was alright even as you tried to focus on what was happening in front of you. He seemed to have had the air knocked from him but nothing looked broken...you were so thankful for that...and whoever this man was who'd shown up out of no where. </p><p>	“You idiot! That's Vasco!” one of your assailants shouted. </p><p>	“Wait?! Vasco? Burn Knuckles leader Vasco?!” the other exclaimed then as he also started to back away. “Look man we don't want any trouble.” He threw his hands in front of him then. You glared at that one, fucking bastard had some nerve to say that. </p><p>	“I saw what you were about to do to her. You're the bad guys, prepare to be punished.” The man known as Vasco started walking forwards. </p><p>	“Hey man this was all a misunderstanding.” The other man defended then looked your way. “Tell him we were just playing around.” Vasco's dark eyes trained on you then and you fought not to flinch at his attention. He was definitely an intimidating man. You shook your head to say 'no' before your eyes focused back on the two men.</p><p>	“Fuck you.” you spat. “How dare your group touch my dog. I'm not defending you pieces of trash.” </p><p>	“Bitch is a liar. You know how women can be right?” One man started in and you grimaced. Before your grimace turned into a shocked awe stricken wonder as Vasco simply pitched forwards and threw his fist into the man's face. Sending him flying into the nearby brick wall. He was out cold.</p><p>	“You're next.” He said easily and you were already standing as he walked past you towards the next guy. Nope! You did not want any part of this! Not anymore than you were already exposed to. Bending down you gripped your hands under Fanger to lift him into your chest. Taking a few steps back you couldn't help it. You watched as your other assailant threw his punch. Vasco easily dodged and grabbed his arm and lifted the man completely off his feet before slamming him into the nearby wall to slide down to join his other unconscious friend. He turned to you then and you couldn't help it. You didn't know him and you were still so very new here in this country. Your legs started to shake and you backed up into the wall clutching Fanger further into your chest. You didn't care who he was. He could do whatever he want with you...Just please...Don't hurt your family...don't hurt your dog...The man you knew now as Vasco finally stopped to stand in front of you. He rose his hand and you had to visibly try not to flinch. He was just so much bigger than you. And you saw what all of that muscle had done just seconds ago. He placed the same hand you saw completely strike down your assailants as it gently rested against your dog's head. “Is he going to be ok?” </p><p>	“I...” your green eyes met his black one's as they suddenly softened. “I...Don't know...” tears started down your cheeks then. “He got kicked in his ribs trying to protect me. I don't think anything is broken but I'm scared.” </p><p>	“A vet. There's one nearby. I'll take you there.” he said as he started out of the ally and you watched his back for just a moment longer before clutching Fanger closer and jogging after him. You were ashamed that you had misjudged him by his appearance. What a hypocrite you had been. Even as you thought the same of other's who judged you as a foreigner transferring to this country. </p><p>	“Thank you!” you exclaimed. You'd never ever judge at first glance again! “For everything! If it wasn't for you...I...” you bit your lip. You didn't want to think about that. Not right now.<br/>
It's alright. I'm glad I heard you call for help.” Vasco answered as he held the next door open for you. Rushing to the counter you spoke to reception who glanced worriedly from your dog to the man behind you. </p><p>	“Please just wait a moment I'll take him to the back where one of our Vet's should still be in.” The lady at reception explained and you sighed heavily before practically falling into one of the chairs in the waiting room. Vasco stayed quiet even as he moved to sit next to you in the waiting room. </p><p>	“Your...Your a real angel.” you rose your head to his to tell him. His eyes widened then.</p><p>	“No one...Has called me that before.” He muttered as he grasped his hands in his lap.</p><p>	“My name is Essa. Essa Ives.” you introduced yourself raising a hand towards him.</p><p>	“I'm...Euntae Lee.” he grabbed your hand in his. “People like to call me Vasco though.” </p><p>	“Well Vasco...Your a real hero! Thank you so much for your help tonight!” you smiled up at him. </p><p>	“Your...Welcome, Essa.” he seemed to test your name as it rolled out of his mouth.  A phone ringer started off then and Vasco pulled a cell out of his pocket. “I have to go.” He said and you nodded having only a few seconds to think before standing and grabbing his arm as he started to make his way out of the building. </p><p>	“Can I? Can I give you my number?” you asked. And his wide eyes kept yours for a moment before he pressed his cell into yours. That was the best function that you'd experienced in Asian communities. Tapping cells together could exchange numbers for some. </p><p>	“Tell me if your dog is ok please.” he ended easily before simply turning to exit the building. Whoa....Staring down at your phone for just a second before putting it back into your pocket you had to wonder. That man, just now. Wow. He was amazing. Euntae Lee, right? Or maybe Vasco? Regardless of what he wanted to call himself you ...Well you had to know more about him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>